


Caramelo

by orphan_account



Series: SonShin(e) [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, M/M, granted i find one, more likely something i'd pull on my cat, showho, something i'd pull on my husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hoseok is spoilt, Hyunwoo spoils him. ft. a Samoyed pupalternatively, Hoseok just wants a puppy.Initially posted under 'showho tokens'





	Caramelo

**Author's Note:**

> doubt i'll add to 'showho token', so I'm posting the two fics separately.

Hyunwoo hadn't meant to follow the cliched route of the standard rich brat. You know, the rebelling, running away from all responsibilities to just end up working for his father's company.The growing tired of being a selfish asshole of a son and returning home to defend his father's pride.

The usual.

Hence, here he is, stoic as ever in front of a boardroom of people who probably don't enjoy answering to someone half their age just because that someone's daddy owns the company. That, of course, doesn't stop them from pointing out his apparent incompetence. Like a true Son, he addresses each and every issue like he actually cares.

He doesn't. Nothing they have to say can change the fact that he is now in charge.

Funny how life works.

So after an hour or so of listening attentively to grown men bitch and moan about his age or lack of experience, Hyunwoo has no doubt that he's going home after this.

He means, he's already met his daily quota of professionalism and deserves the perks that come along with the supposed title.

So around 12:32, he casually strides out of the office.

If there was any consolation to this whole scenario, then it would be the person he's going home to.

If only that said person wasn't swallowed in a blanket upon the couch holding a ball of fur.

"It's a Samoyed?" Hoseok's wastes no time, beginning his assault with his famous pout.

Hyunwoo hasn't even closed the door," You know what it's not? Not supposed to be in our house."

"But babe!" he exchanges the pout for puppy eyes, sad sad puppy eyes.

Still very much in the doorway, Hyunwoo sighs"Please tell me you didn't name it."

If it had a name, Hyunwoo was going to have a rather difficult time prying it out of his husband's death grip.

"No, I wanted to ask you first," he answers solemnly, the furball wriggling in his hands.

Hyunwoo wonders about that," and now you did and the answer is no."

_So much for relaxation._

"Please babe," begging, that was the next stage.

Hyunwoo knows just how good Hoseok is at this. So far it's worked in his husband's favor almost ninety percent of the time but isn't the usual 'can I install a fish tank in the kitchen' kinda thing.

Yes, he won that battle too and they had the tank for all two months till each fish died one by one.

"I said no,"

Ignoring any further complaints, he slips into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Hoseok's eyes follow him as he tries to come up with a new strategy.

He fails and begs some more,"Please Woo, Please. He's so adorable, just look at him,"

Hyunwoo refuses, feigning indifference as he digs in the fridge.

"Baaaaabe," Hoseok's voice can really get annoying.

"You couldn't keep a goldfish alive," Hyunwoo points out lamely.

"So, that was my first pet. I'll do better and plus, every child has a dead goldfish hidden in their childhood," Hoseok defends himself earnestly, the little puppy padding over to the corner of the sofa.

"You're not a child though and you had a little more than one gold dead fish," Like it wasn't obvious.

"I know but I never had a pet before that." That was the truth.

Hyunwoo wonders what does Hoseok take him for? If his own parents didn't allow him to have a pet, why would Hyunwoo?

"You have an attention problem," actually Hyunwoo was certain that Hoseok has ADHD but that argument was for another day.

"I'll take care of it, I promise," the smaller begs, his lips jammed between his teeth as he stares at his husband.

Hyunwoo doesn't know how he does it but it's like his Hoseok can see his resistance weakening, knowing just when to amp up the cuteness.

"You just promised me you would dye your hair another color but once again, all I see is lavender."

"I'll dye my hair if you let me keep the dog," Hoseok's eyes shined so bright, Hyunwoo actually considers it.

 _but no_ ,"That was an example of you not keeping your promises, not a plea deal,"

"Baby," Hoseok wriggles underneath the warm blanket, his lips pouting like there's no tomorrow.

Hyunwoo gives the little ball of white fluffy fur a brief glance before intently looking at his husband for effect,"N O."

"But babe."

"But nothing,"

Hyunwoo is oddly surprised by a lack of comeback. By now, he hasn't found anything to eat and is basically just holding the kitchen down as his defense base. The key to handling Hoseok is to maintain distance.

He quirks an eyebrow a the lavender head that's tucking the puppy underneath the blanket, their blanket.

"Hoseok-"

"It can be my birthday and Christmas present!"

 _Huh_ ," What?"

Hoseok nods his head with vigor,"You heard me, let me keep him and you're free from gifting me a present for my birthday and Christmas."

Hyunwoo wonders if they're doing some kind of roleplaying," That makes no sense,"

"It makes perfect sense," Hoseok retaliates," You, you know, don't have the best record of gift giving."

 _Gift giving?_ "You mean you're just ungrateful."

"I am not," Hoseok yells, startling the creature in his arms.

"I bought you a choker that cost half of my salary," Hyunwoo justifies.

"It was pearls, when have you ever seen me wear pearls?"

"Ungrateful," Hyunwoo points nonchalantly.

"Fair enough but you can finally get it right this time." Hoseok beams.

Hyunwoo is caught in being disappointed and offended,"They can't all be that bad,"

"I keep them because I don't want to offend you,"

That's exactly what you're doing right now," Thanks, babe."

"So, can I?" Hoseok sounds hopeful.

Too hopeful and Hyunwoo wants to destroy it but it was a tempting deal,"Throw in our anniversary and it's a deal."

It seems to catch the younger off guard, "But we still go away."

"Of course,"Hyunwoo agrees.

"Fine,"

"Deal."

"Oh my god," Hoseok screeches, raising the pup into the air," Welcome home Caramelo Son."

He clutches the creature close, the soft hair tickling his face but he can feel Hyunwoo's eyes on him,"What?"

"You already named it didn't you?" he accuses calmly.

"I did not,"

"Hoseok, it took you two hours to name your pet dragon on your phone. You want me to believe you settled on a name in two just two minutes,"

"Well," Hoseok sounds sheepish,"I may have already had a name in mind. It wasn't confirmed though."

"Sure it wasn't. By any chance, there's food around here?" Hyunwoo diverts his energy elsewhere.

Hoseok nuzzles the puppy one last time before getting up and settling it on the blanket,"Go change first. I'll make you something."

Hyunwoo can only nod, giving the little pup one last unimpressed looked before heading to his room.

  
Later that night

After indulging in more than his usual quantity of food because Hoseok cooked all of his favorites side dishes, Hyunwoo finds a furball pressed against his thigh.

He has to admit, it is kind of cute.

Hyunwoo makes sure Hoseok is busy with the dishes before stroking the little guy's head,"Caramelo, who names a dog Caramelo."

"What you said, babe?"

"Uhm," Hyunwoo hadn't meant to say it out loud," I was just wondering."

"About what," Hoseok peaks over his shoulder.

Hyunwoo is quick to retract his hand,"Just what were you going to do with the little guy if I said no and stuck with it?"

Hoseok returns to his chore," Well, I just would have begged more and more."

"And if that didn't work?" Hyunwoo is only slightly interested.

"Then I was going to cry."

He saw that coming, it was only matter of time,"But what if I still persisted."

"Then,"Hoseok thinks as he dries his hands and approaches the couch,"You honestly want to know?"

He older looks at his husband incredulously as the lavender head lifts the pup into the lap and cuddles into Hyunwoo's side,"Do I?"

He isn't sure, Hoseok can be frightening at times.

"Well," Hoseok strokes the pup as he pouts,"Ignorance is bliss."

 _Okay_ , Hyunwoo's interest is a little piqued," Entertain me."

Hoseok tilts his head as he smiles slyly,"If you must know I was going to guilt trip you for neglecting me in favor of work. All those nights I have to go to bed alone while who really knows where you. We'll argue, I'll cry and you'll surrender."

"Wow, okay, that's kind of extreme" Hyunwoo blinks at his amazement, knowing he would have caved almost immediately if that was the case,"But you know where I am."

"Do I?" Hoseok focuses his attention on the pup," Or do I know where you say you are?"

Oh, Hyunwoo gets it, He's married to a psychopath.

"Or I could have taken the emotional route," Hoseok thinks out loud.

They exchange glances and Hoseok takes it as a cue to continue,"I could have been all depressed because we can't have children and suggest Caramelo here would fill the void. I would cry and you would surrender once again,"

For a while, there's just silence, Hyunwoo caught between admiration and concern,"Ignorance is Bliss, I agree."

"I told you so,"

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet. Hope ya enjoyed.


End file.
